Christmas twins
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: James est saoul. Sirius est amoureux. Remus me réconforte. Peter se fait minuscule. Lily pleure de joie. Mary se met à danser. Ève va se marier. Et au milieu de tout ça, je me dis que la vie devait certainement être plus belle quand Sirius Black se contentait d'être un Maraudeur plutôt que l'amant de ma sœur.
1. Prologue - Adam et Eve Christmas

Et oui, je sais ce que certains se disent. _**Encore.**_J'avoue, j'ai craquée. J'ai encore écrit une nouvelle histoire sur Harry Potter. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ou qui ne m'ont pas reconnus, je suis également l'auteur des fictions _Black and White ; The princess of darkness and the pooch _et de _Fille de Mangemorts cherche parents normaux. _

Enfin nous voilà avec une nouvelle fiction : Christmas twins.

Et non, cette fiction n'a AUCUN rapport avec Noel à part que mes deux personnages principaux sont nés ce jour-là (oui comme Jésus).

Passons. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je m'excuse d'avance de vous avoir faire perdre une minute de votre vie.

Kiss.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Adam et Eve Christmas_

- Christmas !

Je frêne brusquement en entendant le cri du Capitaine. Manquant d'ailleurs au passage de percuter Eve qui s'empresse de me demander, paniquée :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? je m'étonne. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est moi qu'il appelle ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, moi.

- Oh mais moi non plus j'te signale !

- Bon.

- Bon.

On se regarde fixement ce qui pourrait paraître un peu gênant si en réalité on ne cherchait pas tous deux la raison pour laquelle notre Capitaine vénéré serait fâché contre nous. Ou l'un d'entre nous.

Je vous l'accorde, c'est vraiment pas pratique d'avoir un jumeau qui est dans la même maison que nous parce que du coup on se trompe quand on nous l'appelle. Je ne regrette donc pas l'époque où notre sœur Lilith était encore à Poudlard. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère. Bon encore heureux, elle ne partageait pas la même maison que nous. Et j'en suis bien heureux. Elle a beau porté un nom de famille festif, c'est jamais la fête avec elle.

- Christmas boy et Christmas girl ! rugit la voix puissante de Thompson en bas. Descendez ou je viens vous chercher moi-même !

Je vois ma jumelle pâlir tandis que je déglutis. Vu la carrure de notre gardien et capitaine attitré, il faut éviter de l'énerver. Même nous on est pas assez fous pour le faire. Alors on descend, en piqué. Et à peine a-t-on franchi le sol de nos jolies petites pieds que, déjà, on s'écrie en parfaite synchronisation :

- C'est pas nous !

- C'est pas nous quoi ?

- On n'en sait rien mais c'est pas nous quand même.

Thompson nous regarde l'un après l'autre, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

- Fais gaffe, tu vas choper des rides, tiens bon de lui faire signaler Eve.

Je juge bon de confirmer ses propos. A dix-sept ans attraper des rides c'est pas bon pour lui. Surtout s'il ne veut pas finir sa vie célibataire. Quoique je plains déjà ses gosses. Les pauvres. Déjà qu'ils ne maltraitent, nous, ses fidèles et loyaux attrapeurs. Parce que c'est nous qui souffrons le plus dans cette mascarade. Bah oui, les batteurs sont tranquilles eux au moins. Enfin, quand je dis « les batteurs » je veux plutôt dire LE batteur. Parce que depuis que Joseph Kirke est partit, Black s'est retrouvé tout seul comme un con. Mais en même temps il a pas le droit de se plaindre, lui il lui suffit juste de taper dans les cognards (d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à les envoyer sur son frère). Nous on doit non seulement on doit réussir à attraper la balle mais on doit également éviter toutes les cibles du genre Serpentard/Poufsouffle/Serdaigle mais aussi les cognards. Sans oublier le fait qu'en plus on est censé marquer le plus de points possibles. Mais est-ce qu'on nous remercie ? Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout c'est pas si on était les piliers du match. Mais qui est-ce qui nous vole la vedette ? Et bien les poursuiveurs. Alors qu'ils foutent pratiquement rien du match. Bon d'accord, ça doit être compliqué d'attraper le Vif d'or mais est-ce qu'ils se préoccupent des autres ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Faudra qu'on fasse une manif.

- Désolé de casser votre délire, nous sort alors Thompson. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Il se décale légèrement pour laisser place à un garçon que ma sœur et moi reconnaissons presque sur le champ.

- Oh mais c'est Thompson junior ! on s'écrie.

C'est le surnom qu'on a donné au frère de notre capitaine vénéré. Pas seulement parce que c'est le portrait craché de son aîné mais aussi parce qu'on a complètement oublié son nom. Mais il me semble qu'il y a un « a » à l'intérieur…

- Vous connaissez déjà mon frère Léon je suppose ?

Ah, en fait non. Thompson nous regarde l'un après l'autre et je sens comme de la crainte dans son regard. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se souvienne de nous, après tout ce qu'on a accompli. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais notre quota d'heures de colle dépasse largement celle des quatre Maraudeurs réunis. Mais je les suspecte d'être plus discrets que nous. Enfin bon, nous on est des Gryffondors, des vrais. On a peur de rien.

Enfin sauf du professeur McGonagall mais elle s'est pas pareil, elle est vraiment flippante quand elle le veut. Je peux vous dire qu'on en a bavé avec elle quand on se trouvait collé. Souvent pour rien. Bon d'accord, des fois on la cherché. Par exemple la fois où on a enfermé Oscar Parkinson dans un placard et qu'on a oublié de le libérer. Je crois bien qu'il est resté coincé dedans toute la nuit. Depuis des qu'il passe devant, il fait une crise de panique et part en courant.

En attendant je parle, je parle, mais Thompson prend de nouveau la parole :

- C'est notre nouveau Batteur.

- Ooooooh, lâche ma sœur. C'est Black qui va être content.

C'est vrai qu'il se plaignait d'avoir mal aux bras à force de taper dans le Cognard. Cependant… Il nous suffit d'un seul regard avec ma sœur pour que nous posions chacun notre main sur son épaule en lui déclarant :

- Courage, tu en auras besoin.

Thompson junior se tourne vers Thompson sénior, l'air paniqué.

- Pourquoi ils disent ça Jeff ?

- Laisse tomber frangin, ce sont des crétins.

- Hey ! s'insurge ma sœur. On est pas des crétins.

- Tout à fait. Et puis d'abord c'est qui Jeff ?

- C'est moi, nous réponds calmement le frère de Léon. Jefferson Thompson. Jeff pour faire plus simple.

Ah… C'est vrai qu'à force de les appeler par leur nom de famille on en oubliait parfois qu'ils avaient des prénoms aussi.

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça et on est vraiment ravis d'apprendre tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous veux _Jeff _?

Aurais-je oublié de préciser que ma jumelle est rancunière et facilement ennuyée ?

- J'aurais besoin de vous pour l'entraîner ?

- Comment ça l'entraîner ? répète Eve.

- C'est vrai ça, on est des Attrapeurs pas des Batteurs.

Tiens ça rime. Attrapeurs, Batteurs, Poursuiveurs… Vous croyez que c'est fait exprès tout ça ?

- Certes. Mais Black est en retenu et j'aimerais bien que Léon apprenne à viser sur des choses mouvantes…

- Euh… hésite ma jumelle.

- Sans vouloir te vexer…

- On est pas tellement emballé par ton idée…

C'est vrai quoi. Qui est vraiment assez fous pour avoir envie de se faire attaquer par des Cognards ? Pas nous en tout cas. Non, non, sans façon, merci.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, nous fait remarquer Thompson.

- On a toujours le choix dans la vie, je rétorque en bombant le torse.

Ce qui est particulièrement ridicule puisqu'il sera toujours et éternellement plus musclé que moi. A croire que les gardiens se sont passé le mot pour devenir du jour au lendemain des armoires à glace. Il pourrait me briser la cage thoracique en un seul coup. A cette idée, je frissonne.

- Pas si je vous expulse de l'équipe si vous ne le faîte pas.

- … T'oserais pas tout de même ? je m'inquiète.

- Tu veux parier ? Je vous ai déjà trouvé des remplaçants.

Eve et moi on échange un regard avant qu'elle ne prenne finalement la parole :

- Bon, bon d'accord.

Thompson ne dit rien mais je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire…

On enfourche donc nos balais. Et le jeu commence… Faut avouer qu'il se débrouille vraiment pas trop mal le gamin. Arriver à contrôler deux Cognards en même temps… J'appelle ça de l'art.

Ou du cochon.

Oui, je sais, c'est merdique… Pas la peine de me huer pour ça, ça arrive à tout le monde des baisses de formes. Même à vous. J'ai beau jouer comme un Dieu, je n'en suis pas moins humain.

… Oh mon dieu, je parle comme Potter. Vite, appelez l'infirmière, l'école doit être mise en quarantaine !

Aïe.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et je viens de me prendre un Cognard en pleine tête.

La quarantaine attendra.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me lancer un tas de rewiews sur ce que vous avez pensé de la fic. Sur ceux, à une prochaine fois pour de nouvelles aventures *transplane*.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Cognard Coquard Bobard

Bonsoir à tous. Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 1 de "Christmas twins" mais pour commencer voilà la réponse aux rewiews qui va être plutôt rapide puisqu'il n'y en a qu'une.

**Futilement moi : **D'abord merci (oui, je sais que je dis toujours ça...). Cela pourrait être plus drôle mais je ne le suis pas spécialement dans la vraie vie donc voilà. Merci (et oui encore). Ah oui boulette, mais pour moi un poursuiveur ça poursuit le Vif d'Or et un attrapeur ça attrape le Souaffle. Donc voilà.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

Kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Cognard, cocard, bobard. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas._

- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Christmas boy ?

Je jette un regard noir à Potter tandis qu'Eve ricane à mes côtés.

Traitresse.

- Tu t'es battu avec un troll ou quoi ? me taquine Black en s'affalant au côté de ma jumelle.

- C'est si moche que ça ? je blêmis.

- Tu plaisantes ? On dirait un gros pruneau ramollis.

Super. Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter pareil punition ? Moi qui ai toujours servie ma maison avec classe et honneur. Sans oublier mon incroyable témérité quand il s'agit d'embêter les Serpentard. C'est donc ainsi que mon remercie ? En m'envoyant un Cognard dans la gueule. Thompson a de la chance que son frère ne soit pas dans les parages sinon je lui aurais balancé mon poing dans la figure. Quoique quand on regarde mon Capitaine, vaut mieux ne pas lui chercher des moises à celui-ci vu la façon dont il rétracte ses gros muscles. Ce mec n'est pas humain, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

En même temps c'est un sorcier.

Bon.

Je vois Black demander quelque chose à ma jumelle, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Ce qui est complètement débile puisqu'il sait très bien qu'elle ne s'intéressa jamais à lui. Enfin je l'espère. Hors de question que ce sale chien s'approche de trop près de ma Eve.

- Il s'est pris un Cognard en pleine tête.

Bah vas-y te gêne pas, crie le sur tous les toits. Potter, Black et Pettigrow éclatent de rire tandis que Lupin se contente d'un petit sourire compatissant. Lui je l'aime bien. Il ne se fout pas de ma gueule, lui, au moins. Ou du moins, il a la délicatesse de ne pas me le montrer ouvertement.

- C'est ça, marrez-vous bien mais en attendant notre nouveau batteur c'est le petit frère de Thompson, je grince.

Potter et Black s'arrêtent presque aussitôt de rire.

- On est dans la merde.

Ah ça je ne vous le fait pas dire les gars.

- Bon, Black t'es mignon mais tu veux bien arrêter de me tripoter…

- QUOI ?!

Je me redresse d'un seul coup, renversant au passage mon chocolat chaud sur ma cravate or et rouge. Les Gryffondors qui envahissent notre salle commune me contemplent avec stupeur.

Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de renverser du chocolat pour le fun ?

- L'épaule, Adam, l'épaule, continue ma sœur, blasée.

Ah. Je préfère ça. Mais au cas où je passe, jalousement, mon bras autour de son épaule en jetant un regard noir à Black.

Black… Noir… Ah, ah, ah !

Oui, je me tais, désolé.

En attendant, Eve pousse un long soupir exaspéré.

- Ah bah dis-moi, se moque de nouveau Black. Ça sera quoi quand il apprendra qu'on a couché ensemble ma chérie ?

…

- HEIN ?!

Je vais le tuer. Non mais vraiment. Mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance ! Mais au moins je serais mort en tentant de protéger ma moitié de ce type.

Cependant un « BAM » retentissant me ramène à la réalité.

- LA V'LA TA REPONSE CONNARD !

Eve, toujours aussi vulgaire. En même temps, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Black. C'est qu'elle a la frappe facile ma frangine. Et vu le cocard qui commence à se former à son œil, il en serait presque capable de me battre. Mais tant pis, sa tête me fait trop déliré.

Eve gonfle les joues, rouge de colère. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à remonter dans ses dortoirs une tornade rousse se précipite vers nous.

Oh non, pas Evans !

- Christmas girl ! elle babille, sa voix aiguë manquant de m'écorcher les oreilles.

Eve grimace, prête à se faire coller. Mais contre toute attente, Evans prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur les joues.

- Oh merci, merci ! elle s'exclame joyeusement.

Elle offre un sourire de victoire à Potter et Black qui la fixait avec incrédulité. Et je ne peux que les comprendre. Depuis quand cette hystérique remerciait ma sœur d'être violente. Et puis je me rappelle qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment porté Potter dans son cœur. Mais de là à encourager Eve… C'est le pompon !

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Evans ? on s'inquiète Potter, Black, ma sœur et moi.

On se jette chacun un regard noir pendant que la rousse éclate de rire. Elle serre une dernière fois ma jumelle dans ses bras en riant joyeusement avant de remonter aux dortoirs. Ma jumelle se retourne alors vers moi. Ses yeux verts écarquillés au maximum.

- J'ai peur Adam.

Tu m'étonnes. La pauvre doit être traumatisée à vie.

- Estime-toi heureuse, déclare alors Black. James n'aura peut-être jamais la chance d'être embrassé par Evans.

Son meilleur ami lui donne un coup de coude, visiblement vexé. Je ne peux, cependant, pas m'empêcher de sourire. Le pauvre. Lui qui est si épris d'Evans doit être franchement dégoûté.

- Je ne la comprends vraiment pas.

Je lève la tête vers Eve qui vient de prendre la parole après que les Maraudeurs ne nous aient quittés.

- De qui tu parles ?

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Mais je répète que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est jumeaux qu'on doit forcément lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

- Evans.

- Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas moi, il est pas mal Potter, non ?

- Euh… Oui, je suppose. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

- Alors je me demande comment ça se fait qu'Evans ne sortes toujours pas avec lui.

Dit la femme qui vient de balancer son poing dans la figure de Sirius Orion Black, le sang-pur.

- Black n'est pas amoureux de moi.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées et pas moi ? je m'irrite.

- Qui sait ? J'ai peut-être des pouvoirs de Legilimancie, me réponds Eve, légèrement sarcastique.

Elle ne me laisse même temps de répondre que déjà elle reprend :

- Bon comme je le disais, je ne la comprends vraiment pas.

- Elle est peut-être amoureuse de Rogue, je rétorque alors en haussant les épaules.

…

Ce qui est peut-être une mauvaise idée vu la tête que fait Eve.

- Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi ?

Je ricane doucement. C'est vrai qu'en plus d'être à Serpentard, le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs est… comment dire… disgracieux ? Oui, voilà, disgracieux.

Je me demande ce qui se passerait si on reliait tous ses boutons avec un marqueur…

Eve et moi échangeons un sourire comme si l'idée lui avait aussi traversé l'esprit. Nous ne sommes pas sadiques, juste fous à liés.

Que l'on soit bien clair, c'est totalement différent.

Les fous sont plus gentils que les sadiques. Et nous ne sommes méchants qu'avec ses roublards de serpents venimeux. On évite aussi les Serdaigle parce qu'on les trouve ennuyeux. Les Poufsouffle ça va encore mais ils n'aiment pas faire des blagues alors bon. Voilà.

En clair à part quelques Gryffondors on ne s'entend avec quasiment personne.

Mais on le vit plutôt bien.

- Christmas boy ?

Je me tourne vers Macdonald qui me contemple avec des yeux ronds.

Bah quoi ? Elle n'a jamais vu un œil gonflé ou quoi ?

- Oh mon Dieu, gémit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Euh…

- Il s'est battu avec Black, réponds le plus naturellement ma jumelle.

- Mais pour quelle raison ? s'exclame Macdonald.

- On voit d'apprendre qu'il a couché avec notre sœur.

Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor n'est pas la seule à contempler ma moitié avec étonnement et stupéfaction.

- Mais de quoi…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Eve vient de me marcher sur le pied. Ouille.

- Vous parlez bien de votre Lilith, la Serdaigle ?

- En effet.

En même temps, on a qu'une seule sœur, j'ai envie de rajouter. Mais je ne le fais pas. Surtout depuis qu'Eve ma jeter son fameux regard « Laisse-moi gérer toute seule. » Quand elle a une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne peut la dissuader d'abandonner.

Aussi têtue que notre oncle celle-là, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

- Mais… commence l'amie à Evans.

- On n'en sait rien. On a juste entendue Black en parler avec ses amis.

Mais enfin de quoi elle parle celle-là ? Je le saurais non si Lilith avait couché avec Black, non ? Et puis à ce que je sache, notre sœur sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Et puis c'est Black quoi… D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Black vient de passer devant nous sans nous jeter un seul regard. Ce qui ne m'empêche guère de remarquer que son œil à lui aussi gonfler. Macdonald le regarde avec intérêt avant de me fixer. C'est là que je comprends où Eve voulait en venir depuis tout à l'heure.

Cette traîtresse vient de lancer une rumeur à mon sujet.

On m'appelle le « caïd » maintenant. En effet, depuis que la « rumeur » circule sur le fait qu'Adam Christmas (donc moi) a frappé Sirius Black parce qu'il avait couché avec sa sœur aînée, tout le monde m'évite. Ou bien me félicite. Au choix. Et le pire c'est que le sang-pur n'a rien fait pour démêler le vrai du faux. C'est plus tard que j'ai appris qu'Eve en était la principale raison.

En effet, vous préfériez quoi, vous ? Qu'on vous prenne pour un bagarreur ou bien une tapette qui s'est fait frapper par une fille aussi menue que ma jumelle ?

Je pense que j'ai déjà ma réponse.

Evans non plus n'est pas intervenue. Aller savoir pourquoi… Peut-être qu'elle a une dette envers nous après tout. Vu ce qu'Eve a fait à Black.

Cognard. Cocard. Bobard. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

Je crois que n'a vraiment touché le fond quelques jours plus tard. Les chouettes et les hiboux voletaient par ci par là au-dessus de nous. Je rêvassais tranquillement, ayant passé une mauvaise nuit.

Je dors très mal les nuits de pleines lunes. Surtout parce que j'entends des bruits suspects dans mon dortoir… Faudrait qu'on même l'enquête Eve et moi un de ses quatre.

- ADAM CHRISTOPHER CHRISTMAS !

Mon bol de céréales vole dans les airs et atterrit sur la tête d'un Serpentard un peu plus loin. J'aurais pu en être fière si je ne connaissais pas si bien cette voix froide et cruelle.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et ma grande sœur vient de m'envoyer une Beuglante.

C'est trop tard pour construire un bunker ?


	3. Chapitre 2 - Faites attention à la momie

Hello ! Me voilà de retour pour un deuxième chapitre plutôt... court. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ça et passer directement à la réponse aux reviews :

**Ellana of Rivendell : **(J'adore ton pseudo) Bon bah merci, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu dans ce cas.

**Charlotte : **Je suis désolée que ce premier chapitre t'es déplu et non ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas mal pris ton avis. C'est avec ce genre de commentaires qu'on progresse. Et oui j'ai fais la bête confusion entre attrapeur et poursuiveur. Je m'excuse encore. Et oui les jumeaux sont bien des poursuiveurs et pas des attrapeurs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira donc.

**Faenlgiec : **Ah, ah ne t'en fais pas, Adam n'est pas mort x) (j'ai envie de dire encore heureux.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Faites attention à la momie !_

- ADAM CHRISTOPHER CHRISTMAS !

Quand Lilith crie comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Surtout quand c'est mon nom à moi qu'elle hurle. Et en plein milieu du repas en plus. Ce qui fait que tout le monde me regarde et que Black, Potter et Pettigrow se marre dans leur barbe qu'ils n'ont pas d'ailleurs. Même Eve se moque de moi. Et ouvertement en plus.

Traitresse !

- EVE EDEN CHRISTMAS !

Elle arrêta de rire presque aussitôt et pâlit a vu d'œil. Faut dire qu'elle déteste son nom complet. Comme moi en fait. Vous avez remarqué à quel point les noms dans ma famille se reportent à Dieu ? C'est comme les Black avec leurs noms d'étoiles. Ou les Weasley avec leurs noms de Moyen-Age. Des gens assez étranges en sommes. Enfin je dis ça comme ça… Dans ma famille on n'est pas mieux.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! tonne la voix de Lilith dans la salle commune.

Nous grimaçons en concert ma jumelle et moi. Fuir est notre dernier moyen pour survivre. Ou sérieusement investir dans un bunker. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que déjà Eve bondit sur la Beuglante en l'étouffant avec sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi une partie de son anatomie sous le regard brusquement intéressé de Black. Non mais je vous jure, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Sous prétexte que monsieur est considéré comme le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, il se permet de mater MA sœur en plus d'être ma jumelle et donc ma moitié ? Et non, messieurs dames, je ne suis pas jaloux. Juste très protecteur. Un peu trop à son goût peut-être. Mais faut pas se foutre de la gueule non plus. Et puis-je suis…

- Mais putain Adam ! hurle Eve. On pourrait savoir ce que tu fous !

Je sursaute en entendant la voix si joliment puissante de mon autre sœur. C'est dans des cas comme ça qu'on comprend qu'elle est la cadette de Lilith. Je me demande de qui elle tienne… Non je plaisante, elle tienne de maman comme moi je tiens de mon oncle Théodore. Un chic type le frangin de notre père. Un peu pervers sur les bords mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Enfin quand je dis « on » je parle bien entendu d'Eve et de moi pas de mes parents ou bien de Lilith. Je suis même certain que mon père aimerait bien avoir des neveux un jour où l'autre. C'est vrai que ça me plairait bien d'avoir des cousins à qui faire des blagues mais je…

- ADAM ! explose Eve.

Et quand je dis « explose », je parle bien dans le sens propre du terme puisque la robe d'Eve vient juste de cramer sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

Les Beuglantes et leur fâcheuse manie de brûler quand leur récit est terminé.

Je ne sais pas qui a réagi le premier. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Dumbledore ou bien de McGonagall. La seule chose que je sais c'est quand voyant le corps calcinant de ma jumelle je me suis évanouie.

- Adam !

Qui m'appelle ?

- Adam ! continue la voix.

Je décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux quand je sens des mains qui me donnent des tapes sur les joues.

- Aaaaaaaaah une momie !

… Ah bah non finalement, ce n'est que ma sœur. D'ailleurs celle-ci ressemble étrangement avec une momie avec tous ces bandages qui couvrent son corps.

- T'es vraiment con Adam.

- Dit la femme qui a foutu une Beuglante sous son t-shirt, je rétorque, vexé.

D'ailleurs, elle est dans un sale état la fille en question.

- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, s'énerve passablement Eve, aide moi plutôt à faire nos bagages.

- Bah pourquoi ? je m'étonne. On doit partir ?

- Oui et d'urgence !

De ma vie (et je peux vous dire que seize ans de vie commune c'est beaucoup) je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur aussi paniqué que maintenant. Bon à part peut-être pour… Oh non. Tout mais pas ça.

- Pitié Eve, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense.

- Et si, elle se contente de me répondre.

- Et crotte de bique !

Je saute sur l'occasion pour aider ma jumelle à ranger nos affaires. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur l'infirmerie. Eve et moi nous poussons un cri en faisant un bond en arrière, tout en sortant nos baguettes magiques.

- Bah Christmas boy et Christmas girl, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Fausse alerte. Ce sont juste les Maraudeurs qui viennent nous rendre visite.

- Tu t'es cru à Halloween, Christmas girl ? la taquine Black.

A sa place, et au vu du regard de ma jumelle, je me la fermerai. C'est qu'Eve peut facilement s'énerver. Surtout vu ce qui est arrivé à son œil gauche.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Black.

Ils commencent à se disputer sous le regard dépité de Lupin qui me lance alors :

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- C'est la fin du monde les gars, je grimace.

Ils haussèrent tous un sourcil tandis que ma sœur tient Black par le col sans me jeter un regard. Je fus pris de tremblements.

- Mais bon sang, jure Potter, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Eve et moi nous échangeons un regard avant de fixer les quatre Maraudeurs avec une expression de fin du monde.

- Notre famille vient nous rendre visite ! nous braillons.

C'est la fin du monde je vous dis ! Catastrophe.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? on s'écrie tous deux. Mais c'est affreux !

- Moi j'aimerais bien rencontrer votre oncle, sourit Potter. Vous croyez qu'il serait d'accord pour me signer un autographe ?

- Oh mais avec plaisir p'tit gars, répond une voix qu'Eve et moi connaissons que trop bien.

- Tonton Abel ! on s'exclame joyeusement.

Oui, Abel comme le deuxième fils d'Adam et d'Eve. Et je parle bien entendu des tous premiers hommes, pas de nous.

Nous lui sautons tous deux au cou et tant pis si les Maraudeurs se foutent de notre gueule. Parfois il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté.

- Alors comment vont mon neveu et ma nièce préférés ? il rigole en nous ébouriffant les cheveux.

Brun comme notre père est blond, il a également de jolis yeux marron au lieu de bleus. Si bien que plus jeune, on doutait du fait qu'ils soient frères. Il est également le capitaine et le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. C'est également la raison pour laquelle Potter et Black le regarde avec tant d'admiration.

- Abel Christmas, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il est devant moi, souffle Black.

- J'ai des fans à ce que je vois, sourit-il.

Eve lève les yeux au ciel sous ses bandages et me regarde dépité.

- Comment tu t'appelles mon garçon ?

- Sirius. Sirius Black, monsieur.

Notre oncle hausse un sourcil visiblement étonné.

- Un Black à Gryffondor ? C'est… surprenant.

- Oh certainement plus surprenant que de voir sa nièce préférée couvertes de bandage après une brûlure dû à une Beuglante.

… Quand je vous disais qu'Eve était extrêmement rancunière.

Et bien je ne plaisantais pas comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Qui vous a envoyé une Beuglante ? nous questionne alors notre oncle Abel.

- Lilith !

- Ah j'aurais dû m'en douter, souffle-t-il.

Puis il me regarde attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu t'es battu ?

- … Ton sens de l'observation m'effare de jours en jours tonton Abel, je soupire.

- Vous savez bien que les derniers neurones qui lui restent lui servent seulement sur le terrain, se moque alors une voix dans mon dos, nous faisant sursauter.

Je m'appelle Adam Christmas et ma famille vient de débarquer dans mon école.

Je peux appeler mon avocat ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'oubliez pas de commenter.

Kiss.


End file.
